


Mind-Reader

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Slightly funny ending, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: "What?" Picard said."I said, I love you," said Q.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Mind-Reader

The words still rang in the air after Q spoke them. Three, very simple words.

"What?" Picard said.

"I said, I love you," said Q.

"Yes, I heard that," Picard said. "What I mean is... I... well, I had no idea."

"Really?" Q said. "You've seen the way I act around you. Let's face it, Jean-Luc, you make me weak. Maybe it's the human form I'm taking. Or maybe it's being around you. It makes feel strange ways. Act differently. Do things I would never have dreamed doing. Maybe that's why I didn't smite you seconds after meeting you."

"Perhaps there have been some signs," Picard said. "But... Q... I didn't know Qs felt love."

"We don't," Q said. "That's why there's something wrong with me. But I don't care. If it means feeling these feelings I feel for you, I don't care. Because when I'm with you, I feel complete. When I'm with you, I feel like there's some purpose to my life. And... and I just wish you felt the same way."

"Q," said Picard, "you do know that you could just read my mind with your telepathy, right?"

"Well, yes," Q said, looking a bit taken aback. "But it's not as fun that way. It's more exciting to hear you tell me what you're thinking. I just wish you were thinking the same things about me as I'm thinking about you."

"How do you know I'm not?" Picard asked.

"Very funny, Jean-Luc," Q said. "Don't try to trick me like that. I know you can't possibly feel the way I feel about you."

"Well, maybe I don't," said Picard. "But that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it."

"You've thought about it?" Q exclaimed.

"Q. You can quite literally read my mind. Why don't you just do that?" Picard asked.

"Like I said, it's not as fun," Q said. "Tell me more. Tell me how you've thought about it."

"Er," Picard said, "I suppose I just... have perhaps had some silly fantasies involving you." He held up a finger. "No, I am NOT going to describe them to you."

"This is wonderful!" Q said.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Picard said. "Now, can you un-freeze the bridge crew? This is probably really awkward for them."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the ending, I just get a kick out of it.  
> Please feel free to comment!


End file.
